I will always love you
by SincerelyYourSecret
Summary: Sebastian hates his past, he past made him who he is now. Will Hunter still love him when he finds out what happened? In the Is that a yes? universe. Not as great as the others but hopefully it isn't to sucky. Could be read as a squeal or a stand a lone.


**A/N: This is in the same universe as Is That a Yes? I kind of think that this is crap but oh well. The next one I am going to post is Hunter meeting the Smythes and Sebastian meeting the Claringtons. **

Sebastian ran to his room, threw open the door, and instantly turned on his go to "leave me alone" music. The first song that came on was Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides but that didn't make Sebastian feel any better. He knew what everyone was saying was true, he was a slut and he didn't understand why Hunter bothered with him either. What made it all worse was that Hunter seemed to genuinely like him. Octavian used to act the same way before everything happened. What Sebastian really needed was to talk to his mom but she hadn't had a civil conversation sense she married that idiot, Phillip Lefebvre. His only other option was his sister Sophia but he really didn't want to bug her with this kind of thing.

"Open this door Sebastian." I heard my best friend/roommate/boyfriend Hunter Clarington yelled as he pounded on our dorm room door.

"Go away Hunter, I don't want to talk to you." I tried to yell but my head was smothered into Hunter's pillow so it probably sounded like gibberish.

"I swear Smythe don't make me break the door down." He said dead serious. I sighed and went to save my poor door from the wrath of Hunter and when I pulled it open I found myself smashed into the very solid chest of Hunter. "What's wrong babe? You ran out of the dining hall before you got to see smash that idiot who thought he could say shit like that's face." I had to chuckle a little at that because it was probably true. Every sense Blaine Anderson had called me up saying that I was nothing better than a quick shag Hunter had been very protective and would kick anyone's ass who dared to insult me.

"He was right Hunt. Why are you with me? You do so much better."

"Bass how could you ever say that. You are perfect and I am insanely lucky to even have a chance to call you mine." At this point Hunter had drug me over to the bed we had made by pushing both of our together and was laying down with my head on his chest and our legs intertwined.

"No one loves me Hunter and no one ever will."

"That is so incredible untrue. I know for a fact that your little sister loves you with about 75 percent of her heart, the other 25 percent going to that sophomore she is dating. You are your dad's pride and joy and you and your sister are how he greats through every day. And well I-I love you Bass, you are my everything, I couldn't ask for more."

"I wish I could believe you Hunter, I really do but I can't not after I let the last guy make me believe he loved me."

"Is this about that Octavian guy? Jeff said that I was supposed to ask you about it."

"Yea it is I don't think I can ever let myself feel like that again."

"What happened? Please Bass, talk to me."

"I guess you do deserve an explanation. Well you know I used to live in Paris with my mom and Sophie?" I waited for a reply and Hunter made an "hmmm" sound so I continued. "Well when I did I met this guy Octavian and I thought he was absolutely perfect. He was my first everything Hunter. He was the first guy to want me, to ask me out on a date, to kiss me and he was first time." I paused letting all of that sink and I let the memories take over as I told Hunter all of what happened before I left France. "He made me feel loved, we were dating for a year and we hadn't gone past kissing and I never thought he wanted more because he never pushed me at all. All of my friends were really shocked because Octavian was 17 and could have anyone he wanted but he was with me. He convinced me that we were ready and one weekend when Mom and Phillip had decided to go to Rome for a vacation we decided it was time. He came over and wasted no time at all. I will spare you the details but I will say that it was the worse experience of my life. It hurt beyond belief, he wasn't genital at all and he didn't even prepare me. The next morning I woke up alone in bed in terrible pain and a note next to my saying that it wasn't going to work and we needed a clean break so I shouldn't try to contact him at all. I later found out that he was also "dating" three other guys and there were countless amounts of casual encounters. Octavian taught me that you can't trust people and in the end you are just going to get hurt." By the end Sebastian had tears running down his face into the chest beneath him, Sebastian could feel Hunter shacking as well and he didn't know whether that was because he was crying or really mad.

"Sebastian no on one should have to ever go through that and I am severely sorry that you did but I am not going to just use you. I love you and I know that sometimes I can be a little short tempered or even inconsiderate but know that I will always love you." Sebastian looked up at Hunter and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Hunter grabbed Sebastian's chin and pulled him open and kissed him, letting all of the unspoken feelings go into the kiss, trying to tell Sebastian that he really was loved. They sat there jut basking in each other's company all night long never talking it past innocent kisses. Hunter knew that he was going to have a hard time convincing Sebastian that he was loved but he was determined to do and he would accomplish it if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
